Chained Path
by Blackbuster12
Summary: Crime Pursuance Unit under Gokudera's leading is working on a chained murder cases.The case is getting worse of his sister's -Bianchi- missing.Along with Intelligence Agency under Hibari's command,try to uncover this case.Who knows that this chained path will turn out bloody. It's the first time Gokudera and Hibari are working together.Romance included.Rated T PLUS.59XOC
1. Prologue

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It will always belong to Amano Akira.**

.

.

.

"Get this into the car!"

"Evacuate! Evacuate the victim!"

"Hey you over there! Don't lamenting! Move this, move!"

TIRIRIRIRIRIT. "Sir, we found another victim. What's your order?" a woman in mid twenty hold her phone, seems to talk to her superior. Siren from the ambulance roaring, ripped apart the night air. All crews and evacuators were busy running over here and there, doing their commander orders.

"Where's your spot?" a voice heard from the opposite side of the phone. It was a man voice, that known as the woman's superior.

"About ten kilometers to the north from our headquarter. It was the third since this morning incident. We haven't detected any obvious movement from the culprit yet, Sir. So we can't make sure who had done all of this."

No answer. _He is nodding_, the woman thought.

"Command your unit to get back to the headquarter. We are retreating. Dismiss."

The phone shut. The woman sighed and took a deep breath. This case was getting serious more than she had thought before.

"R code! Chief had commanded to enforce R code! We are retreating! Get the victim to the hospital!"

That night, Crime Pursuance Unit from Safety Center of Tokyo decided to retreat first. The fact that they had been doing this chivy since the last three weeks made that woman and her superior even more determined to settle this case. Chained murder case, that was what they had been investigating.

That woman sighed–again–and walked to a black Porsche Cayman. At her back on her grey jacket written, _Vice Chief of Crime Pursuance Unit, Hibari Sera_. Her black short hair is waving of the night wind.

The situation couldn't be worse, right?

_No, you're wrong, Hibari Sera. The situation was just getting worse._

.

.

.

**And.. that was the prologue! ****My first time doing mystery! Hope you'll like it! And since this is a mystery fic, maybe the update will take longer time in case I have to make the idea more interesting and awaken curiousity inside you all~ **

**Please let me know if you have any advice or critics :D! I'm trying to get better here! Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Challenge

**Here is chapter two! The romance part isn't here yet, because that isn't the main genre. Just hoping that you'll enjoy this :3 and forgive me if you find any kind of typos.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It will always belong to Amano Akira.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A black haired woman rushed along the corridor made of iron and steel. No matter what, she had to report every single thing to her chief. She thought tonight's problem would be settled for awhile. But she was wrong. On her way back to the headquarter, she got a new problem. She stopped in front of a thick and sturdy steel door. Took an ID card out from her pocket, put it into an equipment next to the door, and a green flash emitted along with a small _beep_.

She slammed the door and rushed inside.

"Sir! I have–"

"Could you please, open the door more smoothly?" a man with a same black jacket on him, holding a cup of coffee, and was standing near his work table starred at her, looked pissed. He had a ponytailed silver hair and the text _Chief of Crime Pursuance Unit, Gokudera Hayato_, printed on his jacket. On his other hand, he was holding several papers that seems to be his worksheets.

"Err… sorry, Sir. But..," the woman raked her non-itchy head.

Her chief, Gokudera Hayato –that usually called Chief Hayato by her– waved his hand. "Okay, no reason, Sera. What's your report? Tch, why these reports always come again and again without a single break."

Sera grinned. "Sorry Chief, but I think you would be interested." She took a folder out from her backpack. Big bolded_** CPU/SCT **_was printed on it as in _Crime Pursuance Unit of Safety Center of Tokyo_. "I got this from a branch unit several kilometers on the north from this headquarter. Fourth victim, Sir. A missing person. These were too excessive, four victims already in a day–two were missing, one in bad injuries, and one even killed!"

Hayato looked thoughtful. These were excessive, indeed. The number of victims rose since four days ago. And four days gap weren't a long time. Since the three last weeks, this cursed murder case had started. Japanese police couldn't settle this, so _SCT_ stepped in. The unit that Sera and Hayato were in was a unit for handling crime cases, so their unit got the biggest responsibility for this case.

"Sir?"

"Listen, total victims until now are already thirteen–with today's report discounted–, six of them are missing, four of them are killed, and the rest got fatal injuries. If today's report counted in, we have seventeen total victims. For three weeks range, this case is already in severe alert level. Three more victims, this case isn't our responsibility only. We will have Intelligence Agency lend a hand on us."

Sera gulped. Three more until twenty… she shook her head. She hope there won't be any victim anymore. "Any favor more, Chief?"

"Ask Assistant 1 to register these paper into his computer and proceed it to the General Commander. We have to move fast."

"Yes Sir! Anymore?"

Hayato starred Sera for a moment before said, "You haven't eaten anything since this noon, did you?"

Sera lifted one of her eyebrow. "He? Well, yeah, you're right, if that what you meant. But that has nothing to do with this… am I right?"

Hayato chuckled as he gave her a mischievous smile. "Of course it has. Running over here and there, lurking the culprit out with empty stomach isn't good for your health. It is also my job to make sure you are always in a good condition as your boss and your… _man_?" his last word sounded teasing and his eyes shining with teasing glare.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Come on. You got annoying, Hayato.. _Sir_. Just make sure you handle this matter correctly, nevertheless you want to disappoint Tsuna-san."

Hayato laughed. "Ha! Still avoiding to confess it out loud? Don't be a tsundere like that cousin of yours! Nevermind. You can go home after you finish my favor."

Sera snorted and took the folder from Hayato's hand. "Sure, Sir." She walked toward the entrance door, ignoring Hayato's mischievous chuckle. That was when she forgot to bring her ID card. It was on her working table (they were working in the same room). Walking back to take it, she was sure that Hayato was almost ready to open his mouth tease her again. She decided does that sometimes wouldn't be any problem.

So she headed to Hayato's spot and kissed him on his lips. "Rest much, okay. Don't push yourself," she said as she patted his cheek gently. Then without any word more, she walked out.

Inside, Hayato lifted an eyebrow while smiling mischievously, mumbled, _ha! Good job you did there, Sera_.

.

.

.

The night air was cool due to this autumn month. The breeze seems to break through your skin, crawled in to your bone. Sera tightened her coat. Huff, it was already eleven p.m., and her job even hadn't finished yet. _Their_ job, to say. _CPU_ was very very busy.

She walked toward an apartment, that originally was her cousin's. They lived together and of course, they shared the bills together. Ha!

As she approached it, she knocked the door several times and a low growl heard from inside. That was the sign of her to enter. So she entered.

"I'm back."

"Hn," a man in his 24 was sitting on a sofa in front of a TV, but he wasn't watching, he was working with a piled of papers.

"So you arrived first, Kyoya. Have you eat?" Sera walked immediately to the kitchen, her stomach was roaring now.

"No," that was the only answer she got. She grimaced. This cousin of her… sometimes he really pissed her off.

"Well, okay, I'll make one for you too. How was work?"

Work. Actually, her cousin Hibari Kyoya was working in Safety Center of Tokyo, same as her. But they worked in a different section. While she was a vice chief of Crime Pursuance Unit, this amazing man was the chief of Intelligence Agency.

Six months ago, Sera moved to Tokyo, but she hadn't had a job yet. That time, Kyoya was already working in Intelligence Agency, so he kindly offered her to work in Safety Center of Tokyo too. Not the '_here, let me help you_' kind of kindly, but the next day after she said that she needed a job here, Kyoya gave her the administration paper and all stuffs that she needed to enter _SCT_. He was kind in his own way. It was his family that adopted her when her parents–and that means they were Kyoya's aunt and uncle– dead in an accident, and it was because of him she worked in_ CPU_ under Hayato's leading–a 23 years old man. A very young age to lead a unit, just like Kyoya. Well, and also it was because of that she's now is Hayato's.. girlfriend? Whatever you called that.

Short way to say it, she loved Kyoya like he was her own big brother.

"Here, stamina rolls with cashew nuts Sera special!" she brought two plates and put it on a table in front of the TV. "Do you want some tea?"

"Hn."

"Gah! Just go get it yourself! Could you please don't answer me with just your ridiculous _hn_?! My God, Kyoya!"

"You are noisy, Herbivore."

"Cih! I'll make sure Aunt Tsubaki knows about this!"

She ignored him–that was still working with his papers–and began to eat. She heard a low growl that almost like chuckle… wait, was it really a chuckle? Kyoya was chuckling? Oh well, who cares.

"The recent case," Kyoya spoke out in a sudden.

"Eh?" Sera turned her gaze to him, not sure about what he had been talking about.

"The serial murder case your unit working on. How many victims it has taken?"

Feels of guilt crawled up into her heart. "Seventeen. Today we got three," she shook her head desperately. "I… I don't know what should I do anymore! This is too much."

A brief silence came. "What about that Idiot Chief of yours?"

"Did you mean Hayato?" she got no answer so she took it as a yes. "Well, he got some clues, but all of them were a blur. Three more victims, we have to ask Intelligence Agency to lend us a hand."

Still no answer.

"That means we will be working together, Kyoya."

"Are you seriously want that to happen?" he asked.

"The day we could work side by side? Of course!" she went speechless as she realised what was Kyoya actually asking. "Eh, I mean, I would be glad to work together with you, Kyoya. But I don't wanna hear or find any victims more! All civilians are in panic right now, we have to move fast."

Silence befell. They eat in silence. Sera finished her dinner first so she went to her room immediately. She made an input about today's data into her personal computer. Sent an e-mail for the General Commander of _SCT_, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, made the copy, and started to spread it to her colleagues in the same unit. In _CPU_ they got Assistant 1, Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball guy and also the most reliable person in _CPU_. Assistant 2, Spanner. Agent 1, Basil. Agent 2, Lambo Bovino, the Italian guy. And Agent 3, Colonello. The rest were field crews, and as in de jure, they weren't members of _CPU_.

Done.

Man, today was really tiring. She slammed herself onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Sigh.

It was already 00.14. She hope she could rest peacefully before the busy day tomorrow… or actually it was already today. She had to get up at six, so she better not wasting her time. She yawned and fell asleep…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

What?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

The hell..

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

Can't this damn–

_E severe code. All members of Crime Pursuance Unit had been ordered to gather to the spotted place. Proceed immediately_.

Sera jolted from her spot. Her hand searching for her cell phone in panic.

_Repetition. For all members of Crime Pursuance Uni_– bip.

She clicked it. It was three o'clock. What was that, emergency code.. she click the red dot, where she had to assemble with the other members…

Man. Her heart stopped.

The red dot was showing her chief's house. It was Gokudera Hayato's house.

She grabbed her mantle, her cell phone and her ID. Slammed the door open, passed the living room–where Kyoya was still working with those papers.

"Where are you going?" his cold voice asking. Sera didn't answer. Of course she knew that Kyouya would be angry, but she was in a rush.

"Hey."

"Emergency, Kyoya. Bye."

She forced her feet in to her boots and took her motorbike key. With that, she rushed to the assembling point.

Not knowing that from that time on, she'll step into a very dangerous gambling.

.

.

.

"Colonello-san! What's happened? Where's chief?" Sera got down from her motorbike and dashed to Colonello, who was standing in full awareness in front of the.. now-pathetic-building. That building was used to be Hayato's house with his sister Bianchi. But now, it was broken, collapsed at several parts.

"Hey, Colonello-san! Answer me! Was someone.. is Chief is okay?" she asked in panic, panting because of rushing through this place.

Colonello turned to her. "Sera, it's you. You're a bit late. If you asked about chief, he is fine. It was him that found out about this place's situation. But if you asked whether there's someone that involved..," he shrugged. "We just arrived here several minutes.."

"Sera-chan! You are here already!" that's Lambo's voice. He was running toward them with Hayato and Basil following.

Sera felt relieved. At least Hayato is safe. "Yeah.. sorry I'm late."

"Yeah you are, Vice. Now Yamamoto is making a path to get in. All entrance were blocked. And–nah! It's Yamamoto's signal. Let's go. Set in your position." Hayato reloaded his gun and walked to the backside door. The others followed him and together with Yamamoto, they broke into the house. All guns set.

"Freeze!" Colonello ordered. No reaction.

"Let's move to the upper floor," commanded Hayato. The others nodded. Slowly without even breaking a voice, the walked up the stairs. There was just a room left unbroken on the second floor. They didn't need any signal to form a formation and busted in.

Sera gasped in horror.

Right there in front of their eyes, a woman's body was hung above. A rope convolved her neck, her eyes wide open, her tongue stuck out. Her long blonde hair was in a mess, and her body covered in blood.

Terrifying.

"Get her down!" Hayato shouted while he himself scanning around this room. "She is Bianchi's friend.. I guess." Sera, together with Yamamoto took her down, and Colonello was guarding the entrance of this room.

"She is dead," Yamamoto claimed. Sera felt her stomach whirling.

"Wh-what else? Find something, Chief?" she let out a hoarse voice.

Hayato didn't answer, made the others noticed that something was wrong.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked out, walked toward the silver haired chief. Sera tilted to see him. Hayato was holding something that looked like a piece of paper.

"What's that, Gokudera?" Yamamoto lifted his eyebrows. Hayato stood still, unmoved.

"Hey, Hayato!" finally Sera's patient was out. "What is that you are holding?"

"A threat."

"Pardon?"

"It is a threat–from the culprit. It says, '_how was it? Did you enjoy my game? That woman I just killed–what is she, the fifth? Sixth? Seventh? Anything she is, I'll have to take your sister. She will be useful for me. But that already dead woman.. she had seen me, so I had to kill her. Bye. Let's see, are you capable of bringing your beloved sister back and settle down all of this matter or you are just an unskilled person that was lucky to become a chief_.'"

Hayato turned to us. "This man–or woman–, the culprit, he took my sister. He took Bianchi and challenged me."

.

.

.

**There it is~ hope you like it! Please wait for the next chapter, and I'm still waiting for any advice or critic or something else~**

**Yap! Molto grazie~**


End file.
